The five day international symposium will deal with a broad cross-section of the most current aspects of the chemistry and biology of synthetic and naturally-occuring peptides. The program will include an overview of the biological significance of peptides, an in depth evaluation of peptide receptors, a broad examination of the role of peptides in the central nervous system, a thorough discussion of the application of structural, conformational, and computer graphics to rational design of peptides for biological and theoretical applications, and other sessions on the structure, synthesis and microanalysis of peptides. Main keynote lectures will be followed by shorter talks, and poster sessions will be organized on related themes. Space for oral and poster presentations will be left open to accommodate the most recent developments in this rapidly developing field, and the approach will be to keep the subject matter as interdisciplinary as possible. The procedings of the symposium will be published. A tentative program is attached.